wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Camp Wilt
Camp Wilt belongs to MKDragonet. The roleplay on it is here. It is edited by Malice the NightWing. Introduction Something I decided to make cause I might be making an RP out of it. Welcome to Camp Wilt! A place for kids to come and hang out! Camp Wilt Camp Wilt is just a normal summer camp located at the middle of pyrrhia. It is a place where dragonets the age under 15 can go and hangout, participate in activities, and look at all of the camp's places. There are tunnels beneath the camp, that lead to unexpected secrets. It is lead by Nightgale, and various counslers. For any dragon who wants become a counsler one day, they can sign up to be a CIT, counsler in training. Activities and Contests There are a number of various activities. There are things like volley ball, soccer, fruit picking, and more. On special days, other camps will come and to camp Wilt for a contest. Wilt is known for there wins of fruit picking, foot ball, and tennis. Many dragons choose activities there most likely to be good at. Nightgale also holds a special, private contest for any Nightwing with the rare ability. Camp Wilt seems to attract most Nightwings, and the ones with that special ability are often his sons and daughters. Dusk holds the record for mind reading. Places NW&V's Mechanical Shop No one knows who runs this shop, as there are no camp's that intals are NW, and there are alot of dragons who start with a V. This shop however has employees, though they say they do not really know who runs the place. This place sells technology, including robotic limbs, gears, and high tech cell phones. It doesn't seem that any counselor knows about this place, and the most likely reason why the ones who run the place are unknown. There price is ethier cookies or money. Garden Wilt This is located in the middle of camp. It is filled with flowers, and is a popular place for Rainwings to hang out, Nightwings to get some peace, and couples to stay and watch the sun go down. There is a fountain in the you can see when entering the garden, which shows a Seawing spouting water from its mouth. However, if you look at it from the other side, it is a Rainwing. It is a very enchanting place. Court Court is the place where where they hold the events and games. There is a soccer field, which is turned into a baseball field when the dragons are playing baseball. The area is made for football, but with a next, is changed into volley ball game or tennis. There is also another area, made for basket ball. The Night Forest is close to this place. Court can be found near the cabins, close to Garden Wilt. There is a river close, for swimming races. Mess Hall The Mess Hall is beside the cabins, and is a place for kids to eat. The food isn't very good, which is why most campers sneak in junk food. The place is made out of firm oak wood, and so are the tables. The kitchen has sliver equiment, and is a very messy and busy place. There is a annual food fight hosted secretly by the kids, and a eating contest the counselers host. Cabins There are cabins for each tribe. The Cousnlers assign bunk mates for each cabin, and each one has a cousnler. Hybrids are given two cabins to choose from. Cabin Frostbite Cabin Frostbite is made for Icewings. It is made out of spruce wood, and has a chilly ompesthere. It is painted blue, with a large, fluffy, white polar beg rug. There are small, white lamps above every bed. It is a very peaceful place, and there are bookshelves about Icewings. There are also two drawers under the bunks for the bunk mates to put there stuff in. Cabin Underground Cabin Underground is made for Mudwings. It is made out of very tough fern wood. Inside, it is painted brown. There is a small mudpit next to this cabin, for Mudwings to relax in. The beds are soft and hard, with loud alarm clocks because Mudwings like to sleep. There are chests for there stuff. The windows are the only light source for now. Cabin Dusk Cabin Dusk is named after Nightgale's daughter, and is made for Nightwings. There are alot of books about Nightwings here, and the walls are painted black with a streak of purple. The beds are quite soft, with purple coverings. It is quite dark in here, with a few, very bright dots on the roof, like a night time sky. They have protective chests for each one, which has a lock. This cabin is the one Nightgale cared about the most. Cabin Bright Cabin Bright is made for Rainwings. It has a sun roof, which can be closed on very rare rainy days, but often kept open for Rainwings to have there sun time. The cabin is made out of jungle wood. Inside, it is painted with all types of different colors. Lets just say, it is very colorful. They have drawers under there bunks like Cabin Frostbite. This cabin is also very close too The Night Forest. Cabin Tumbleweed Cabin Tumbleweed is made for Sandwings. Inside, it is painted beige, and has a very warm tempature. The beds are filled with sand under the matress, leaving a desert like feeling. It has small cubbies for Sandwings to put there stuff in. There are green coverings, and a few cactus plants on the window sills. Cabin Seaweed Cabin Seaweed is made for Seawings. Inside, it is painted a dark blue. The windows are stained light blue. There are starfish and fish decorations on the wall. They have waterbeds. They also have cubbies to hold there stuff. On the outside, the windows are decorated with seaweed. Cabin High Cabin High is made for Skywings. Inside, it is painted a scarlet red. They have small cloud decorations around it, and there are is also one, big, yellow light on the roof. The beds are made of pure silk, with very warm red coverings. This cabin is the biggest for the Skywings wings. Counselors Nightgale Nightgale is the owner of the camp. He is a very big Nightwing. He is not seen around camp much, and sends Dusk to deliver messages to the other counselors. Dusk Dusk is the daughter of Nightgale and champion of the mind-reading contest. She is a Nightwing with unusual sun-setting wings. She delivers messages from Nightgale to the other counselors and does Nightgale's jobs. She has a good reputation with most of the counselors, and is even hitted on my a few male campers. Tanzanite Tanzanite is a SeaWing/IceWing hybrid. She is in charge of the sports and activities, and is in charge of Cabin Frostbite. She doesn't really like dragonets, but puts up with them. She is very athletic and strong, and likes sports a lot. Wildfire Wildfire is the counselor for Cabin High. She is a big, female, scarlet and gold Skywing. She is very friendly and brave, happy to help the campers when needed. She often has a smile on her face, and seems to be very close too Nightgale. There is a rumor she might be his future next mate. Felony Felony is the son of Nightgale and counselor for Cabin Dusk. He is a Sea/Nightwing hybrid who is black, has the tail and head of a Nightwing and the rest Seawing. He also has white phospors. He is often at The Night Garden, and doesn't really care for the campers, but will put in the occasional flirt. Phillip Phillip is the counselor for Cabin Underground. He is a large Mudwing with tan underscales and brown normal scales. He takes his job very seriously and patrols the camp alot. Most campers do not like him, as he is very strict. He will snap at the campers if they break a rule. It is very hard to slip things under his nose. Melody Melody is the counselor for Cabin Bright. She is a normal, small Rainwing that wears small purple glasses. She is very nervous, and tired, as she apparently gets no sun time. She gets bullied by the campers alot. She is also the main target for there pranks. Viper Viper is the counselor for Cabin Tumbleweed. She is very tan Sandwing, that looks white from a distance. She is a tomboy with a very short temper. She snarls at the campers alot, and lots of them think her and Phillip would be a great couple. She seems to have a caring side, but she is still very mean. Sea Lion Sea Lion is the counselor for Cabin Seaweed. He is a large Seawing, who has green scales and white phospors. He is naive at times, and very strong. He is a personal favorite if the other campers, as he lets them do anything as long as it doesn't look anyone or burn the camp down. He is also the only counselor who knows about Mechanical shop. He enjoys playing sports. Students Strike wip Tatakai wip Vibe wip Alex wip Silversky wip Category:Groups Category:Content (MKDragonet)